dbz angels
by Saber
Summary: Charlie`s Angels are away and goku, piccollo, and vegita fill in for them!


DBZ ANGELS

There are all the characters and Dr. Fatsula , the people that work with him and Charlie.

Goku, Piccolo, and Vegita were relaxing down by the beach when suddenly a man went up to them shouting "have you seen Alex, Natalie and Dylan?" He said. "They went on holiday but troubles come up."

"We`ll take their place," Goku said with excitement.

"You? Do you know anything about Karate?"

"Of course we're the earth's special forces!" Goku said.

"Oh well I guess that would have to do." Charlie said.

"Kakarot I'm not going to play as Charlie's angles." Vegita said, "Unless I get to be Alex."

" But I wanna be Alex!" Goku moaned. 

"You can't!" Vegita said, " I'm the most glamorous one over here!"

"O.k I'll be Natalie!" Goku said.

"You can't I'm Natalie!" Piccalo said.

"But I wanna be Natalie!" Goku argued. 

"I'm more intelligent!" Piccalo said.

"O.k I'll be Dylan." Goku said with an upset voice.

"Settled?" Charlie asked. They all nodded there heads. 

"Good! Now you are against thousands of blood hungry men who have been stealing 1 cent from every person that they get there grubby hands on!" He said. 

"That's terrible!" Goku said.

"Give me a break!" Vegita continued. 

"Your mission is to find this criminal and return all the money back."

Charlie said, "But the only way to get to them is by charm!"

"We won't let you down Sir." Piccalo said.

They all went inside and began to prepare. They spent more then an hour until finely they came out. Piccalo was wearing atight mini-dress and a blonde wig. Goku was wearing a bikini top, a tight mini-skirt and died his hair yellow. While Vegita was wearing a bube-tube,

A long tight dress and he flattened his hair.

"Oh my Kammi! What are you three up to!" Bulma asked.

"We're……….." 

"Dylan!"

"Natalie!"

"Alex!"………………….

"And all together we make up Charlie's Angels!" They all shouted.

" No your Goku!, Piccalo!, Vegita! And all together you make up the three stooges!" Bulma said.

"You're just jelous coze we're Charlie's Angels and you're not!" Goku said.

"Yeh right!" Bulma said. "If you're going to be Charlie's angles you should at least look like them."

"But we do look like them!" Piccalo said. "Look how glamorous we are!"

"Excuse me you're not even wearing makeup." Bulma said.

"Its true!" Goku said, "Bulma do you think you can lend us some?"

"Hey I am not going to wear any makeup!" Vegita said.

"I can't believe I'm wearing makeup!"

"There now that's Charlie's Angels!" Bulma said.

"Come on ladies we've got a mission to do." Piccalo said and they left. Soon they arrived at the head- quarters of the evil wicked Dr. Fatsula the one risponcable for this crime. They were walking up to the gate trying to keep there balance on there high-healed shoes.

"Stop right there!" A strange little voice said, "Why have you come here?"

"Well!" Vegita said in a girl's voice, "We've always wanted to meet Dr. Fatsula and since we were in town we decided to pop around!" 

The strange little man looked at Piccalo and said, " Lady do you know that your skins green?"

"Why ofcorse silly!" Piccalo said while trying to keep the balloons on his chest up. "I died it to show what I'd give up for Dr. Fatsula . 

The man got out his walky-talky and said into it "Hey boss they mean business!"

" Let them in" A deep voice said from the walky-talky.

" O.k you can go in except for you doll." He said looking at Vegita.

" Oh what can I say?" Vegita said, " Final Flash!" 

Sirens where turned on. " Alex!" Piccalo said, "now every one knows we're here!"

" Big deal" Vegita said " He called me doll!"

"Kamehahmeha!" Goku yelled. They all walked in the big hole in the wall. Suddenly they were being shot at.

"How dare you?" Vegita said as they hit the balloons on his chest, "I take that as an insult!"

"Ready girls?" Piccalo yelled. Goku and Vegita nodded. Piccalo turned out the lights and all the men could see were flashes of light and that was the last thing they saw. The two saijansand the namek kept on walking trying to find the room that Dr. Fatsula was in. Soon they came to a room filled with machines and a chair. 

" Ahhhh!" The voice from behind the chair said. " You've finally arrived you can call me Dr. Fatsula!"

" Where's the money you fat overgrown piece of fungus?" Vegita said.

" Fat…… FAT……. Nobody calls me fat ATTACK!" Dr. Fatsula said. Suddenly all the DBZ worriors surrounded them.

" Hey guys!" Goku said. " Have you come to help us?" 

" You stupid fool I took all there love for you and turned into hate!" Dr. Fatsula said. Suddenly every one started laughing .

"What's so funny?" Vegita asked.

"We fooled you" Dr. Briefs said removing the Dr. Fatsula costume.

" We are the greatest pranksters in the world." Chi Chi said getting out of her Charlie costume.

"You mean this was all a joke?" Goku asked.

" Ofcorse" Tien said taking a photo of them.

" I tried to learn to walk in high heeled shoes for nothing!" Vegita groaned. 

" Yes" Bulma answered and they all flew off laughing.


End file.
